diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank Heffley
Frank Heffley is Greg's, Rodrick's, and Manny's unpredictable and always-serious father. He is the husband of Susan Heffley (Greg's mom) and the brother of Uncle Joe. Personality Frank is unpredictable, overpossessed and emotional. Frank has a strong interest in American History, and this is implied in Rodrick Rules, as he builds up a Civil War battlefield in his spare time. So far, he is exceedingly very emotional to Greg. He is constantly bothered and troubled by such small matters, such as Rodrick's typing skills and Greg's silly mistakes, and always wants his sons to look good in his boss, a very small matter that Frank constantly gets worked up about. He is a hard worker, and has a poor relationship with all of his sons, since the three cannot relate to each other at all in any way possible. Interests Frank has a strong interest in American History, and this is implied in Rodrick Rules, as he builds up a Civil War battlefield in his spare time. He is also interested in working hard at his job. Dislikes *'Heavy-metal music' - Frank utterly hates this genre of music, since it drives him crazy. *'Video games' - Frank thinks that video games are simply a subject of distraction that prevents Greg from doing exercise. *'Rowley Jefferson'- Frank thinks that Greg's best friend is "accident prone." *'Teenage delinquents'- Frank finds teenage delinquents as a complete source of trouble. *'His younger brother' - Frank finds his brother as a huge troublemaker that always causes some sort of trouble with his family. Appearance Greg's illustrations depict Frank wearing a tie, and a few strands of hair falling down in his face. Sometimes, Greg illustrates his father wearing shorts, but this is only when his father goes to bed. Relationships Greg Heffley Greg and Frank overall have a very poor relationship. In Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw, Frank gets fed up with Greg's behavior and threatens to send his son to Spag Union Military Academy to toughen him up, because the academy turned Lenwood Heath, a prankster and delinquent, into a polite person. Greg tries to circumvent this by proving to his dad that he does not deserve this treatment by "doing his best" in soccer and joining the Boy Scouts, among other things, but ultimately fails. It is not until Seth Snella's half-birthday party that Frank realizes that his son's wimpiness is a good thing, because it saved himself from looking foolish in front of the entire town. It is in Dog Days where their relationship completely breaks down due to Greg's horseplay getting them in trouble by the police. Rodrick Heffley Rodrick and Frank have an extremely poor relationship with one another. Frank is bothered by his poor effort at school, his poor typing skills and most of all, his lack of focus on education, and more focus on heavy-metal music, which Frank utterly hates. According to Book 2, Frank would like it if Rodrick moved away. In The Last Straw, Frank enrolled Rodrick in a SAT Tuition Class to do better at school, since he becomes fed up with his poor focus, and wants him to look good in front of his boss. Susan Heffley Frank and Susan have a good relationship, though Frank doesn't seem to like some of her traits. For example, he completely doesn't seem to like the fact on how she encourages father-to-son bonding, which Frank finds rather awkward, since most of her plans to show affection with Greg and Rodrick end up disastrous. Grandpa Heffley Frank and Grandpa now have a tense relationship, as it was shown in Dog Days. Frank had a rather minor role in the story until Father's Day, where Grandpa admits that he lied to him about his dog, Nutty, running off to a "butterfly farm", and instead admitted that he accidentally killed his dog. Frank, in response, becomes furious, and decides to buy another dog to make up for the lost one. This dog was named "Sweetheart" much to the three siblings' dismay, or Sweetie for short. Frank becomes obsessed with this dog, even though Sweetie is two times as lazy and repulsive as Greg. Uncle Joe (Joe Heffley) Frank has an ongoing rivalry with his younger brother. His younger brother has caused a lot of trouble to Frank's family, such as preventing Manny to go to the toilet. Rowley Jefferson Frank doesn't seem to like Rowley that much. As Greg states, Frank hates him because he finds Rowley "accident prone" because Rowley has caused damage to the Heffleys' property. This results in Frank thinking too deeply about it and coming to the conclusion that Rowley will completely ruin his Civil War battlefield. As such, he does not allow Rowley to go into the basement, where his Civil War battlefield is set. Trivia *Frank's actual profession is not listed so far. Greg, however, does know what his father does for a living. Apparently, it may be hinted that Greg has no intention of telling what he knows. Category:The Heffley Family Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who appeared in the movie